Death and Back
by half-angel05
Summary: Kogome's death has shaken all her friends but one more then others. Inuyasha's mind keeps replaying the scene of her death. What if Naraku some how brings his soul back along with somebody else....full summary inside.
1. Dreams

Title: Death and Back

Summary: Kogome's death has shaken all of her friends, but one more then others. Inuyasha's mind keeps replaying that scene of her death. What happens when someway Naraku brings his soul back and somebody else that is now a full demon but changes out of will to a half-demon or a human. Now Kogome works for Naraku. Naraku has made her believe that her friends don't care about her anymore. How will everyone deal with this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1- Dream

_A bolt of dark energy came towards Kogome._

"_Kogome watch out!" Inuyasha yelled trying to warn Kogome but he was too late. The bolt of dark energy hit Kogome and made her fly back and land on her side._

"_KOGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "You are going to pay for that Naraku! Guys help Kogome."_

_With that Inuyasha left in rage racing toward Naraku._

"_Such lost Inuyasha. But the rage won't help you beat me!" _

"_Yes it will."_

_With that Inuyasha turned into his full demon form. Everyone looked up in wonder because he still had the Tesiuga in hand._

_Inuyasha broke threw Naraku's barrier and with one hit Naraku was gone._

"_Wasn't so tough after all, were you Naraku?" asked Inuyasha in a deep voice._

_He heard a slight moan escape Kogome's lips who was on her stomach bleeding badly from all the wounds she had gotten badly, turned around and turned to his half-demon form._

"_Kogome!" Inuyasha yelled and was at her side in less then a second._

"_Kogome."_

"_I...Inu...Inuyasha, sorry I should have been paying more attention...I guess I truly am a wench..."_

"_No...No your not and you know it!"_

"_Huh."_

"_Kogome?"_

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Thanks."_

"_For what."_

"_Saving me...all those times. You put me ahead of yourself. I got you hurt so many times..."_

"_No, I'm the one who wanted to save you. I didn't care if I died and I still don't. I only wanted to make sure you... that you were...ok."_

_Inuyasha was crying now._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Kogome I... I love and all ways will."_

_Kogome smiled a weak smile._

"_I love you to Inuyasha. I always have and always will...even in death."_

"_No! Don't talk that way! Your going to be ok."_

"_Don't fool yourself Inuyasha. We both know that i am not going to be ok."_

"_No you said you will always stay by my side. You can't...you cannot leave me."_

_Everyone was watching. Sango, Maroku, Shippo, Kirara, Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. A/N Kikiyo died to Inuyasha's blade._

_Sango, Maroku, Kouga, and Rin were crying softly._

_Ayame looked away. She had learned to like Kogome._

_Sesshomaru and Jaken stared._

_Shippo. Shippo was bawling. The person he considered his mother was dying right in front of him._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do me...do me one last favor."_

"_Of course Kogome."_

"_Never...Never for.. forget me."_

_With that Kogome died._

"_KOGOME NO!__"_

Inuyasha shot up.

"KOGOME NO!"

He woke everyone in the hut **again**.

It has been a month since they defeated Naraku and Kogome died. Inuyasha has had that same dream every day since then. Yeah he tried not to go to sleep but it consumed him.

"Again?" asked a worried Sango.

"Yeah again." Inuyasha said with tear stained cheeks and tears in his eyes.

"Try to go back to sleep Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"I'll try." Inuyasha laid down and soon fell asleep.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" asked Maroku.

"No there isn't." answered Kaede.

Like it? Hate it? To short? To long? Continue? Or no? Tell me. No flames this is my first FanFic.


	2. Not Fair and The Ressuraction

Death and Back

Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 2 Resurrection

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and looked around the hut. 

_Where is everyone?_

Inuyasha got up and walked outside, greeted by his friends.

"Hey Inuyasha it's about time you woke up." Maroku said.

"What...What time is it." Inuyasha asked.

"It's 12:00 in the afternoon." answered Shippo.

"12:00?"

"Yeah, we tried to wake you up but, every time we tried to you said, 'No Kogome don't leave me again'." answered Maroku.

"What was up with that?" asked Shippo.

"I had a dream. Kogome was back and somebody tried to take her away from us." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh," said Shippo.

"You know she is gone and she can never come back."

"I know." Inuyasha sat down on a log where Sango usually sits." Hey where is Sango?"

"Where is she whenever she has free time?"

* * *

With Sango 

"Kogome it has not been the same here without you. Inuyasha is still having the dreams. Shippo still cries and hurts even though he tries to hide it. I would expect what Shippo does from Inuyasha and what Inuyasha does from Shippo. I miss you. We all do. Oh, yeah I brought you some more flowers." she sat them next to a lot more bunches of flowers. If you have not guessed she is at Kogome's grave

She started to cry again. A hand came down on here shoulder and she jumped.

"We all miss her Sango. Some of us more than others." Inuyasha said.

"**It's not fair!**" Sango yelled tears running down her face "**Why did she have to go? It could have been anyone out of us! Out of all of us why did it have to be her!**"

"I don't know why it had to be her and I know it is not fair. But life is not fair. Now is it?"

Sango looked up at Inuyasha gave a weak smile and stopped crying.

"No, it is not." answered Sango.

* * *

With Naraku 

"Haha pathetic. I wonder what there reaction is going to be when they see my latest project?"

Naraku walked over to a circle with 16 candles around it. He took out a small dagger and cut his middle finger. He dripped some of his blood on a loch of raven hair and dropped it in the middle. He stated chanting a spell, when he was done a flash of light came and went. When it was gone he looked done into the circle. There in the middle was Kogome.

"Welcome back Kogome. Have a good rest?"

Yeah got another chapter done. Tell me what you think. Flames are now welcomed but, not to harsh ok.


	3. They don't care

Death and Back

Thanks again for the reviews as long as I get a couple reviews I will keep writing this story. Thanks again.

Chapter 3: Meeting for the first time...again pt. 1

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Put this on." Naraku handed Kagome a dark green kimono. "Then we will talk."

Kagome put it on and walked into the other room where Naraku was.

"Kagome we need to talk it is important. It is about your 'friends'. " Naraku said with a sad look on his face. "I have been watching them since I have been back..."

* * *

With Inuyasha and others

"Dinner is done!" Kaede called out.

They went inside and ate in silence.

"Thank you lady Kaede." Sango said.

"Yeah, it was really good." Shippo added.

"So what are ye planning on doing?" Kaede asked.

"What do you mean lady Kaede?" Maroku asked.

"Are ye going to settle down or are ye going to do more traveling?"

"We are going to travel. Well at least I am, I cannot stay here for long." answered Inuyasha.

"We are coming to. We are your friends. We are not going to leave you." Shippo said.

"Yeah, really? That's what Kogome said." Inuyasha snapped and stormed out of the hut.

"... I didn't mean to. I was just.." Shippo began.

"We know, we know Shippo." Sango said to Shippo who had tears in his eyes.

"Is he ever going to be back to himself?" asked Maroku.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Kaede said.

"Come on. We are leaving right now I cannot be here anymore." Inuyasha said coming into the hut.

"Oh, ok." they all said.

"I guess we will see you later lady Kaede." Sango said.

"Bye keep an eye on Inuyasha ok?" Kaede stated more then asked.

"Ok." Sango answered.

"Bye. Keep safe." Kaede called as they left.

* * *

With Naraku and Kagome

"I need to tell you something about your 'friends'." Naraku said.

"What? What about them? Are they ok? What about Shippo? Sango? Maroku? Kaede? Kirara?What about Inuyasha? Please tell me he is ok at least!" Kagome yelled.

sigh "Kagome ...I'm sorry to tell you this they are doing wonderful."

"How is that a bad thing?" Kagome asked.

"They have forgotten about you. They don't care about you anymore. You were just someone who always got in the way. Someone they had to protect. They are glad you are dead."

"**NO**! It can't be true. Inu...Inuyasha promised he would never forget me!"

"He lied. **AGAIN**!"

"No. I don't believe you. You are lying!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku pulled out a crystal globe.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"Seeing is believing right?"

"What?"

"Look into the globe."

When Kagome looked into globe she saw her 'friends' around a campfire talking.

"Me too. I'm glad that wench is gone. God! She was always around. Always there." Inuyasha said.

"You were the one who said 'I love you Kagome I will never forget you!' haha." Sango said.

They all started laughing.

Kagome was now crying.

"They really don't care about me anymore." Kagome sobbed.

"Yes they have. I am sorry Kagome."

"No, i thank you Naraku. Without you i would have made a fool of myself again. I would ran to them and thought they were my friends."

"Do you hate them?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, Yes I do." Kagome answered with fury in her eyes.

"Do you wish revenge?" Naraku asked with a smirk Kagome did not see.

"Yes." No one was ever going to hurt her again.

"I can help. Do you want me to?"

"Yes please help."

"I already have."

"What?"

"Do you feel different, strange, powerful?"

"I...I do."

"It is the demon blood in you."

"What?"

"I added demon blood to you when I brought you back. You are a full Inu demon. You are in human form right now. Throw these on then we are going to go on a little trip."

"Ok...Uh Naraku may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is in it for you?"

"An apprentice."

* * *

Oh just so you know, if you didn't already know, what Kagome saw was an illusion. Review if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Meeting for the first time again

Death and Back

Sorry i haven't been writing. There was a chance I wasn't going to finish but, I decided to continue. So I am going to write as much as I can today. I also made a mistake in the last chapter. The title is suppose to be 'They don't care'. I changed it to it's supposed title. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

Chapter 4- Meeting for the first time...again.

Disclaimer: sadly i do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Maroku decided to stop for the night. Sango was cooking dinner and Shippo was helping. Maroku was sitting by the fire and Inuyasha off away from the group thinking about Kagome.

"Shippo don't play so close to the fire." Maroku warned right before Shippo slipped and landed on the edge of the fire.

"Owww, ouchie ouchie ouchie." Shippo whined.

"I warned you."

Shippo stuck his tongue out and Maroku did this also.

"Yeah monk, aig him on. You know you can be real childish at times." Sango said annoyed.

Maroku slid over to where Sango was.

"Lady Sango..." before he could finish saying anything Sango hand collided with Maroku's cheek.

"You are such a lecher monk."

"I didn't do anything." Maroku said innocently.

"Sure you didn't." Shippo said teasingly.

"Dinner id done."

Inuyasha was watching his friends then shook his head.

_Nothing has changed since you have been gone. Maroku is still his lecher self. Sango is still her strict self. Shippo still is annoying. Nothing has changed. _sigh._ I miss you Kagome. We all do. Just some of us don't like to show it or don't know how._

"Inuyasha?" Sango came over.

"Yeah."

"Dinner is done you going to eat tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah i'm coming."

Sango and Inuyasha sat down and began to eat.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"What?" they all said.

"Kouga and Ayame."

Just then the couple appeared.

"Inuyasha thought I smelled mutt." Kouga said with a smirk.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Nothing just traveling like yourselves." Ayame answered.

"Don't you two need to get back to your mountains yet?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Hmf. We will get back when we get back. It is none of your business anyway mutt." Kouga answered.

"Kouga be nice." Ayame said.

"Hmf. I don't need your damn pity! I am doing just fine! Just because you did not say it doesn't mean i don't know what meant." Inuyasha almost yelled and stormed into the hut.

Everyone was staring at Inuyasha as he stormed off into the hut.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ayame said.

"We know he just, has not been himself lately." Maroku explained.

"Oh. Okay." Ayame said.

"You guys want to stay here. I made some rabbit stew. It is not the best but it is food." Sango said.

"Sure." Ayame and Kouga said at the same time.

With Kagome

They had been training all day getting ready to go visit Inuyasha.

"You ready to go Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Remember what I said. We will make them come to us and stay in the shadows until I say so."

"Okay Naraku. Can we go now?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Be patient Kagome we are leaving soon. You are acting like a child."

"Hmf. 10 hours later." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Come on we are leaving now."

"Finally."

Naraku rolled his eyes as they walked outside.

With Inuyasha

"You guys can sleep over there." Sango said pointing to a spot in the hut.

"Okay. Thanks again for letting us stay." Ayame said.

"Yeah what ever. Just don't make it a habit cuz this will never happen again." Inuyasha said laying down away from everyone else and soon fell asleep.

"Is he always like that?" Ayame asked laying down next to Kouga.

"Like what? A jerk? No. Only around certain people. Always away from us? Yeah. Ever since she died, he has been like that." Sango said.

"Oh. Why didn't you say Ka...?" Ayame started only to have a hand put over her mouth.

"I wouldn't say her name. Inuyasha doesn't like when others say her name." Sango said removing her hand from Ayame's mouth.

"Oh. Okay." Ayame said.

"Anyways, we need to get to bed." Maroku said.

"Yeah we should get **some** sleep. Come on Shippo." Sango said.

They soon fell asleep.

With Kagome

Kagome and Naraku there right before they fell asleep.

"Come on Kagome." Naraku whispered.

"Ok." Kagome whispered back.

Naraku and Kagome jumped down from the tree. Naraku handed Kagome a small dagger. She cut her pointer finger, took a piece of her old clothing. Put some blood on it and put it in front of the door.

"Good job come on." Naraku whispered.

"Right behind ya." Kagome whispered back.

Then ran off into the forest just as Inuyasha woke up.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shot up.

"Inuyasha you ok?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sniffed the air so did Ayame and Kouga.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered and got up to go outside.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha stepped outside and found the clothe.

"Kogome?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"That's Kagome's. Isn't it? Is that her blood?" Sango asked.

"Yeah it's Kagome's." Inuyasha said sniffing the air. "Naraku?"

"What?" they all asked as Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and Naraku.

"Kirara! come on!" Sango said hoping on Kirara. Maroku grabbed Shippo and hoped on Kirara too. Ayame and Kouga ran along side of them until they finally caught up to Inuyasha

Inuyasha was at the edge of a clearing staring up.

"Inuyasha?" Sango began then stared up. "Naraku?"

They all stared in shock.

"How are you back?" Inuyasha asked getting ready to attack.

"I wouldn't attack me just yet Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"And exactly why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You won't be able to see my latest project." Naraku said with a smirk.

"What are you up to Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Nothing I just needed an apprentice and I got one. You all know her." Naraku said.

"Who is she?" Ayame asked.

"Do you want me to kill the suspense? Fine. I will." Naraku said. "Apprentice!"

Kagome was up in a tree, playing around so she did not hear Naraku.

"Apprentice!" Naraku yelled.

"Huh? Oh." Kagome said jumping out of the tree.

"Kagome?" they all said on shock.

"How...How?" Sango stuttered.

"Easy really. Naraku drew a six point star with a circle around it with a piece of chalk. He put 16 candles around it. My age. He cut his finger put some blood on some of my hair. Don't ask where he got the hair. Put the hair in the middle. He said a spell and now I am back." Kagome said with a smile walking over to Naraku. "Now I work for Naraku."

"But why Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Do you really need to ask that question? I was a fool to think I had friends." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha wasn't hearing any of this. He was staring at Kagome thinking.

_Kagome your alive! I've never forgotten about you. I love you. Why are you with Naraku? I missed you so much. Why are working for the enemy? Kagome why?_

"Kagome your a full Inu demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Like the new look?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Naraku asked.

"Yes Naraku."

"Don't forget what I taught you."

"I won't."

"Then what are you waiting for? Fight!"

"My pleasure." Kagome said taking a swing at Inuyasha.

Yeah! The longest chapter i wrote yet. Hope you liked it. There is going to be like 4 more chapters. Thanks for the reviews too.


	5. Fight 1

Death and Back

another chapter. yay me! i didn't update as soon as i wanted, but i got it up. sorry for the wait. on with show!

chapter 5- fight 1

disclaimer- i do not tear rolls down cheek own inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome took a swing at Inuyasha with her sword. Inuyasha barely dodged it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"What? Are you shocked Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" I don't want to fight you."

" Don't worry your not the only one I am going to fight" Kagome said with a smirk looking over at the group.

" Kagome don't do this. What has gotten in to you?" Ayame asked.

" Nothing," Kagome said taking a swing at Ayame, Ayame was to late and got her arm cut," Nothing at all." Kagome said as she landed on the ground.

" Kagome, don't do this. Please don't do this." Shippo begged crying.

" Why not runt ?" Kagome said jumping, landing right next to Shippo.

Kagome raised her sword. Inuyasha ran and tackled her to the ground. Everyone was shocked.

" Don't touch him"

" I got to you... good!"

" Kagome what's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong."

Kagome said jumping at Inuyasha swinging her sword. He dodged.

Shippo was in shock and hadn't moved. After Kagome and Inuyasha moved away from Shippo, the group ran over to him.

" Shippo are you okay?" asked Sango.

" Mommy!" Shippo said hurt.

" No Shippo, i don't care what anyone says. That's not our Kagome," Miroku answered," She tried to kill you. Kagome wouldn't do that...Would she?"

" No she wouldn't." Shippo answered.

Inuyasha dodged again.

" Damn it Inuyasha, fight!" Kagome yelled.

" No!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome jumped up into a tree.

" That's not fair." Kouga exclaimed.

" I thought you would love her no matter what." Ayame said.

" She hurt you and that's not Kagome!" he exclaimed.

" Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome jumped down in front of Inuyasha and stood still.

_Why isn't she moving?_

Kagome had made a duplicate of herself and put the fake one in front of Inuyasha.

Miroku saw Kagome behind him.

" Inuyasha , behind you!" Miroku yelled.

When Inuyasha turned around, Kagome stabbed him in the stomach. Inuyasha blood went all over Kagome's hands and sword. She pulled her sword out of him and licked the blood off of her hands and sword.

" Umm."

Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome stepped over his body. She started running towards the group. She swung at them and stopped in mid-way.

" You know what? I am not even going to waste my time on you." Kagome said, " You know that I know you too well, Yashie."

Inuyasha was behind her.

"Don't you **dare** call me that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Only Kagome can call me that. You are **not **her."

"I'm not?" Kagome turned around.

"No! My Kagome would never do this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're wrong! I am Kagome and I would if someone lied to me!" Kagome yelled jumping at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed her and pushed her against a tree.

"Nobody lied to you!" Inuyasha said.

"You did!" Kagome yelled punching him in the stomach.

Inuyasha grunted then hit her. He put a claw to her throat.

"Do it Inuyasha. Come on. Do it and get it over with!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stared at her. He took his hand away sadly and darted off, followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Ayame and Kouga.

"Come on Kagome, we will finish them tomorrow."

"Ok Naraku."

Kagome looked back confused as they left.

_Why didn't he kill me?_

* * *

Yay me! For those you who do not know why he did not use Tetsuiga, he did not want to kill her cause he still loves her. DUH! R&R update soon. 


	6. Why?

Death and Back

This one isn't going to be long at all. The story is almost over i hope you liked it.

Chapter 6- Why?

Disclaimer- I do not now, then, or later own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku got to the hidden hut. Kagome still confused. 

"The sun is coming up." Naraku said. "You should get some rest."

"Yes Naraku." Kagome was still so very confused. "Uh, Naraku?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind, it was nothing. Good night."

Kagome left to her room still thinking of the event earlier and soon fell asleep.

* * *

with inuyasha 

"Why was Kagome acting like that?" Shippo whined.

"Kagome would never do that." Miroku exclaimed.

"Kagome is our friend." Sango said.

"Oh, so your friends try to kill you?" Kouga yelled.

"She cut me!" Ayame yelled.

"You are always in danger!" Kouga yelled.

"No matter what Kagome is our friend!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time.

Shippo was bawling, Ayame and Kouga were fighting, and Sango and Miroku were yelling.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome is still Kagome, Naraku did something to her. You two. If you want to fight about your damn relationship problems, go somewhere else. We do not need you here anyway!"

Everyone stared at Inuyasha like he was mad.

"I'm going to bed. Damn people ain't got no sense." Inuyasha mumbled.

He went into the hut and went into a light sleep.

* * *

with kagome 

Kagome woke up and went to talk to Naraku.

"Naraku, may I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"Why didn't Inuyasha kill me when he had the chance? He also said he didn't lie to me. Why did he say that?"

"More lies Kagome. Just don't think about it."

"Ok. I'm going for a walk."

"Don't go to far."

Kagome left the hut and walked towards the direction Inuyasha's camp was.

see not long at all. sorry. i think please R&R. thanks.


	7. Fight 2

Death and Back

Another one! my wrist hurts and my eyes hurt really bad. tired too yawn. well here in another.

Chapter 7- fight 2

disclaimer- i do not own Inuyasha and never will.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and walked out of the hut.

"I'm going to take walk."

He walked towards Kagome's hut not knowing.

Kagome kept walking thinking about the fight with Inuyasha.

_I know Naraku told me not to think about it. But he didn't kill me. He had a chance. Maybe Naraku is lying, maybe Inuyasha is putting on a show._

Kagome sniffed the air.

_Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

_Kagome? Her scent. It has changed._

Inuyasha sped up and stopped when he saw her just standing there, so still.

"What are you doing here? Why has your scent changed?" Inuyasha asked.

"..."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha took a step closer.

"Don't! Stay away! Don't touch me, or i'll...i'll kill you!"

"Kagome your a half-demon now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Kirara, Ayame, and Kouga decided to follow Inuyasha and watched from a distance.

Naraku had gotten tired of waiting for Kagome, so he decided to go find her.

"Kagome why are you doing this?"

"You lied. You said you will always love me! You ...you said that you will never forget me. EVER!" Kagome was crying.

"Kagome, I..." his sentence was stopped by Naraku.

"Get away from him! He will only fill your head up with more and more lies! Don't trust him!" Naraku yelled.

"Lies? Don't trust him?" Sango said, "Funny that should be coming from you! Kagome you know he is lying. He is using you! That's what he dose! Don't you remember?"

Kagome then fell to her knees.

"What...What is happening?" Kagome asked.

"You are changing into a mortal."

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to. You had two chances to kill that half breed and you didn't. You now only have your miko powers." Naraku said with a smirk. "Here" he threw her a bow and arrow. "Your only weapons." Naraku said coming up behind Inuyasha.

Kagome put an arrow on the bow string and pulled back pointing it at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

She moved the arrow to Naraku.

flashback

"Kagome? If you kill me you will die too. I am apart of you."

end flashback

"I love you Inuyasha, even in death." Kagome said crying.

She let go of the string, it hit Naraku right in his heart. Kagome fell to the ground.

* * *

cliffhanger. sry. thought it was a good place to end it. please R&R. update soon. 


	8. Happy Ending?

Death and Back

another one! yay. hope you guys like it.

disclaimer- i do not own inuyasha sniffles

chapter 8- happy ending?

* * *

Kagome fell to the ground with a thud. Inuyasha raced over to her.

"Kagome? Wake up you can't die. Not again. Damn it Kagome wake up wench." Inuyasha said shaking Kagome lightly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"I'm dumb for believing Naraku, aren't I?"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, "No you are not dumb. You know that."

Kagome smiled. "Am I going to be ok?"

"I don't know. Lets go to the hut so you can rest."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and took off towards camp.

"So is Kagome back?" Miroku asked.

Sango hit him in the back of the head. "You dumb baka."

Kagome looked up at the hanyoi that was carrying her, her hanyoi.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Inuyasha blushed a little. "I love you too. You know we have to talk."

"I know." Kagome said with a yawn.

"After you wake up." Inuyasha said landing.

Inuyasha took Kagome in the hut and laid her down, he sat next to her.

"Inuyasha, do me a favor?"

"Sure Kagome anything."

"Lay down with me?"

"Uh," Inuyasha gulped. "Sure."

Inuyasha laid down next to Kagome and put his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began turning around to face Inuyasha, "I love you and always will." Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, this caused Inuyasha to blush a little.

"I love you too."

They soon fell asleep in each others arms. As soon as they fell asleep Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara cane back. Kouga and Ayame didn't feel like getting yelled at again.

"So mommy she is back right?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah Shippo, Kagome is back." Sango said smiling at the young kitsune.

"YEAH! My mommy is back!" Shippo yelled in excitement.

"I wonder where those two went to." Miroku said with a smirk.

Sango hit Miroku in the back off the head.

"Stupid baka. You lecher. She just got back." Sango exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean anything." Miroku said walking into the hut followed by the rest of them.

Miroku smiled at the sight of there friends position.

"I told you." Miroku smirked.

Soon as Miroku said something Inuyasha's grip got tighter on Kagome. Nobody was going to take his Kagome away again.

Sango smiled. "Come on lets go outside."

"But I am tired." Shippo whined.

"Fine. Go over and sleep with those two." Sango gave in.

Shippo went over to Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango and Miroku went outside.

"Ummm? Guys you... you awake? can I sleep with you?" Shippo asked shyly.

Inuyasha and Kagome lifted their arms up and Shippo went between them and soon fell asleep with his mommy and daddy.

About six hours later Inuyasha and Kagome woke up. Shippo wasn't there.

"Shippo?" they both asked at the same time and ran out of the hut.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." Shippo said eating.

"Shippo." they both said relived.

Everyone laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"You should have seen your faces. You were scared out of your minds." Miroku said laughing.

"Come on Kagome. lets go talk somewhere else." Inuyasha said crouching down.

Kagome got on his back and they started running towards the God Tree.

"Now look what ya done moron.!" Sango yelled.

"Just because Ayame and Kouga left doesn't mean you can act like Kouga! JERK! You made my mommy and daddy go!" Shippo yelled.

* * *

It took Inuyasha and Kagome about a hour to get to the God Tree. Inuyasha jumped up into a branch and got Kagome off his back and into his lap.

"Kagome... why did you team up with Naraku?"

"I wanted to... I wanted to kill you guys."

"Why?"

"Because Naraku showed me a fake vision of you guys sitting down saying how happy you were I was gone because I was always in the way and you didn't love me. It was all a lie."

"Kagome! You aren't in the way at all! I would never lie to you! I thought you knew that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I do, the vision it seemed so real. I didn't want to believe him. I loved you and I still do. Just... I am so sorry." Kagome said yelling.

"Kagome, i'm sorry I should haven't yelled at you. I love you."

Kagome turned her head and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at her, they moved closer together until there lips were a inch apart.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

There lips brushed against each others. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Kagome put her hands around his head. They kissed for a while. When they broke apart Kagome's eyes were still closed. Inuyasha wiped away her tears.

"I love you."

Kagome opened her eyes.

"I love you too. We should be getting back."

"Yeah we should."

Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and took off back to camp.

When they got back to the hut nobody was awake. They smiled at Shippo who was where the three of them slept earlier. The couple went over to Shippo and snuggled up to Shippo and each other and soon fell asleep.

Next morning Inuyasha and Kagome were the last to wake up. Again. They went outside and ate breakfast in peace. But that only lasted not even a minute. Inuyasha and Shippo were yelling at each other. Shippo tricked Inuyasha and stole some of his food.

"Hey runt give me back my damn food." Inuyasha yelled chasing Shippo.

"MOMMY!"

"Inuyasha..."

"No. Don't Kagome. I love you"

"Sit boy. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit boy."

"Well everything is back to normal." Miroku said.

Inuyasha got out of his hole, Kagome went over to Inuyasha and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Almost." Sango said with a smile.

* * *

Well that's the end I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Check out my next story called "Live with Blame". 


End file.
